Cuentos de la Noche
by Ana88
Summary: Vampiros, hombres lobo,criaturas cambiantes y brujas habitan entre nosotros sin que lo sepamos. Estos son los relatos de lo que ocurre en su oscura sociedad. Serie de one-shots.
1. Viejos Amigos

**Canción** **:** Rotten to the core de Sofía Carson

'' _Los finales del siglo XV y principios del XVI estuvieron fuertemente marcados por la inestabilidad política. En respuesta al descontento general de aquella época, los grupos cambiantes ubicados en el recién descubierto Nuevo Mundo se autoproclamaron independientes y fundaron las denominadas 'Nuevas Casas'. La Casa Drache, en ese entonces inmersa en un conflicto sobre la línea de sucesión al trono entre Ancel IV y Egmont II, no se hallaba en condiciones de hacer frente a este problema. La situación se prolongó hasta principios del siglo XIX cuando la Primera Casa de los Cambiantes reclamó su derecho a gobernar a todos los cambiantes por igual, dando inicio a la Guerra de las Casas Caídas. ''_

 _Crónicas de los cambiantes, volumen 3_

Galen miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo la verja se cerraba tras de sí.

No era la primera vez que acompañaba a su padre a una reunión importante, de hecho lo hacía muy a menudo, pero nunca antes había puesto un pie en la casa de los Sarper.

El sendero empedrado estaba delimitado por dos hileras de setos, a ambos lados lograba distinguir las siluetas de varias estatuas, que bajo la luz de la luna, tenían un aspecto fantasmagórico. Frente a él, la figura de una gran construcción se hacía cada vez más grande. Lo raro era que no parecía tener una forma definida, al principio había creído ver tres torres, cuando se acercó un poco más parecían haber solo dos y ahora que la estructura por fin se materializaba volvieron a ser tres.

En una ocasión, su abuelo le había dicho que no debía esperar nada normal de los Saper. Galen no sabía hasta qué punto debía creerle pero la mansión que se erguía ante él parecía confirmar esas palabras. Tenía un aspecto desproporcional, como si ciertas partes hubiesen crecido de la noche a la mañana y la casa hubiese mutado en algo completamente irregular y deforme. A esto se le sumaban todos los balcones, gabletes y formas alabeadas de la fachada.

La vista sobrecogió a Galen.

A escasos pasos de él su padre tocó la aldaba.

–Causa una gran impresión, ¿verdad? Los Sarper han vivido aquí por siglos y hasta donde yo sé no planean mudarse.

Galen no tuvo tiempo para responder, una morena encantadora, que supuso era una sirvienta, abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar.

El interior de la casa, al igual que el exterior, se hallaba excesivamente decorado, muebles prístinos y bien lustrados atestaban el lugar, obras de arte con obscenas cantidades de color colgaban de las paredes revestidas de madera y una alfombra escarlata se extendía por el suelo.

La mujer los guió hasta un enorme comedor. Tenues rayos de luna se filtraban por los grandes ventanales, iluminando débilmente el interior. Del techo colgaba una lámpara de araña que proporcionaba algo más de luz. En el centro de la habitación se hallaba una gran mesa de palisandro, que bien podría estar destinada para dar cabida a banquetes enteros y al menos una docena de personas, pero tan solo dos asientos estaban ocupados.

Galen reconoció al patriarca de la familia Sarper en la cabecera. En cuantos los vio acercarse se levantó, trabó su fría mirada con la de su padre, estiró el brazo y articuló una sola palabra de bienvenida:

–Gerrisen.

Su padre le estrechó la mano y devolvió el gesto.

–Lukav.

Lukav Sarper era una de las pocas personas que se referían al rey por su nombre. Como la cabeza de la única Casa Caída que no se había extinguido por completo podía aventurarse a hacerlo.

Su atención luego se fijó en Galen, lo examinó con un frío interés y con la misma precisión le ofreció la mano. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vio (eso había sido hace seis años); llevaba el cabello negro impecable, sus ojos grises conservaban ese brillo glacial y su boca formaba una línea recta, dándole esa eterna expresión seria.

–Tomen asiento –la voz de Lukav estaba desprovista de emoción. Miró a la mujer que los había traído –.Myrla, ¿por qué no vas y les traes algo de tomar a nuestros invitados?

Myrla asintió y se retiró.

Galen se sentó en la silla más cercana, la cual estaba al lado izquierdo de Lukav y justo al frente del asiento que ya estaba ocupado, de modo que Galen pudo echarle un mejor vistazo a la persona que estaba sentada allí. Le tomó unos instantes reconocerla puesto que Lysandra sí había cambiado desde su último encuentro. La Lysandra que tenía en frente distaba de la niña menuda y dientona que recordaba; había añadido a su aspecto un par de pechos prominentes, pómulos altos y cuando le sonrió, Galen notó que no quedaba rastro de su antigua sonrisa conejil.

–Así que dime Gerrisen –prosiguió Lukav –, ¿a qué le debo el placer de tu visita?

– Como ya sabrás –replicó Gerrisen –las cosas se han vuelto tensas en el Night World últimamente.

–Estoy al tanto. Según he oído los vampiros y las brujas actualmente no se hallan en buenos términos.

– ¿Sabes por qué?

Lukav hablaba con voz despreocupada.

–Por lo que sé las brujas han optado por unirse a un círculo que no se acopla a la ley del Night World y a los vampiros no les ha sentado nada bien.

–Pareces bien informado–respondió Gerrisen.

–Los rumores viajan rápido –dijo Lukav.

–Entonces imagino que también estás al tanto de cuál es nuestra posición en todo este asunto.

–Sé que hasta el momento no te has pronunciado a favor de ninguno de los dos lados.

–Así es.

–Imagino que los miembros del Consejo no deben estar muy contentos. Gerrisen le dio la razón.

–No, no lo están.

– ¿Y qué esperas para brindarles tu apoyo?

–Esa es la cosa Lukav –la voz de Gerrisen adquirió un tono serio –, no pienso dárselos. Lukav lo miró fijamente.

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

–No es ningún secreto que los cambiantes nunca hemos recibido un trato muy afable por parte de los demás miembros del Night World. No tengo ninguna razón para creer que eso vaya a cambiar aún si les damos nuestro apoyo.

–Ya veo.

Myrla apareció llevando una bandeja y repartió cuatro tazas de té para todos.

Lukav tomó la suya, arrojó un par de terrones de azúcar y empezó a mezclar con una cuchara.

–Pero aún no me has dicho por qué has venido aquí Gerrisen, y yo siempre te he tenido como una persona muy directa.

–Vine aquí para decirte que lo que supongo ya dedujiste, que voy a apoyar al Círculo del Amanecer en todo esto y también que espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

La expresión de Lukav se mantuvo intacta, resultaba imposible decir si se hallaba sorprendido o irritado.

–Las cosas se van a poner feas Lukav –continúo Gerrisen –, es mejor si las afrontamos unidos.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

–Sí, supongo que es un buen punto –dijo Lukav al fin –. Lo pensaré.

El rey frunció el ceño.

–Apreciaría mucho que lo pienses rápido; como dijiste el Consejo no está muy contento con mi decisión e insisten en que les dé una respuesta definitiva, de hecho me dejaron saber que esperan una hasta final de mes.

–Supungo que van a estar decepcionados entonces, se oye como si estuvieran impacientes por tenerte de su lado –comentó Lukav.

–Eso parecería, ¿verdad? Incluso me han estado preguntando por piedras lydd.

Lukav soltó la cuchara y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Se puso repentinamente de pie y dijo:

–Creo que es mejor continuar esta conversación en otra parte.

El rey lo miró sorprendido, ese tipo de reacción era extremadamente inusual en Lukav. No sabía qué podría haberlo impactado tanto pero fuera lo que fuera debía ser importante.

Se puso de pie e hizo una señal a Galen con la cabeza para que lo siguiera pero justo en ese momento Lukav añadió:

–Prefería que solo seamos tú y yo.

–No creo que haya nada que Galen no pueda oír –respondió Gerrisen en tono firme.

–Es algo que me gustaría discutir a solas. Estoy seguro de que Lysandra puede hacerle compañía.

Normalmente Gerrisen hubiese insistido pero Galen le lanzó una mirada que decía: «Está bien». No se sentía cómodo contradiciendo los deseos de alguien en su propia casa.

Su padre captó el mensaje y pronto desapareció tras misma la puerta por la que habían entrado junto con Lukav. Y él se quedó a solas con Lysandra.

Resultaba algo tenso estar frente a frente con Lysandra después de tanto tiempo, ya no eran unos niños y Galen no sabía qué se suponía que tenía que decir o si debía decir algo en absoluto. No sabiendo qué más hacer simplemente bajó la mirada hacia su taza de té, no sabía por cuánto tiempo se mantuvo así pero al parecer fue lo suficiente como para que su antigua amiga dijera:

–Te lo puedes tomar, no está envenenado.

Galen no supo qué responder. No había sido su intención ser grosero.

–Sí, claro.

Fue lo único que dijo y siguió con la vista fija en la taza. Con el pulgar empezó a delinear la cenefa que se hallaba en el borde, lo que provocó otro comentario de Lysandra.

–Son muy bonitas, ¿verdad? Son de porcelana de ceniza de hueso, le sugerí a mi padre usar las de plata pero no quiso, dijo que podía tomarse como un insulto.

Plata, por supuesto. Los Sarper eran famosos por sus grandes yacimientos de plata, Galen sabía que ese había sido el factor crucial que les había permitido sobrevivir a la guerra. Pero aún así su poder original había sido diezmado y carecían de cualquier cosa que se pareciera remotamente a un ejército por lo que no habían representado ninguna amenaza para la Primera Casa de los Cambiantes en un largo tiempo. Galen también sabía que el Consejo podía ayudar a cambiar eso y que, a pesar de las palabras de unidad de su padre, ese era el verdadero motivo detrás de su visita.

Cosas de política.

–A mí no me hubiese importado –replicó.

Lysandra volvió a mostrarle su nueva y radiante sonrisa.

–Lo sé, siempre tuviste una actitud muy despreocupada.

Galen le devolvió una leve sonrisa. El ambiante se volvió ligeramente menos tenso y mirándolo bien, ese té desprendía un aroma bastante dulce y agradable. Se llevó la taza a la boca al mismo tiempo que Lysandra volvió a hablar.

–Oí que estás comprometido.

Galen se quedó tieso con la taza de té a un par de centímetros de su rostro. _Sí_ , respondió mentalmente, _voy a casarme con una chica a la que no conozco por profecía hecha antes de que yo naciera_. Pero la respuesta que le dio a Lysandra fue:

–Así es –. Adoptando un tono más firme y sereno preguntó –: ¿Cómo te has enterado?

– ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Los rumores viajan rápido.

–Claro.

Otro silencio se instaló entre ellos y otra vez Lysandra fue quien lo rompió.

– ¿No estás algo joven para casarte?

Ahora que lo pensaba lo mejor hubiese sido haberse negado pero no había marcha atrás, así que se limitó a decir: –Puede que sí. Galen tomó su té.

– ¿Tus padres lo consienten?

–Sí, lo han arreglado prácticamente todo…

Se pateó a sí mismo mentalmente. «Arreglado», no era la palabra indicada. Lysandra lo miró intrigada.

– ¿Es un matrimonio arreglado? –Preguntó –.Pensaba que eso había dejado de hacerse hace un siglo, y parece tan descomunal viniendo de tu padre, siempre ha tenido ideas liberales.

–Sí, bueno…

 _Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas._

Galen quería hablar sobre eso. Lysandra lo notó y trató de alivianar las cosas.

–Bueno, supongo que ya no tengo posibilidades.

A Galen le pareció ver un destello de la niña con la que se pasaba tardes enteras riendo. Casi había olvidado la propuesta de matrimonio que le había hecho a Lysandra a los doce años. Una parte de él se preguntó vagamente cómo resultaría ese matrimonio. Su abuelo no lo hubiese aprobado; al viejo Gelassen le hubiese dado un infarto si se hubiese enterado de que su nieto había contemplado (brevemente) tomar a una Sarper como esposa. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa que no era del todo falsa. Después de todo, ¿a quién no disfrutaba con los inocentes recuerdos de la infancia? Además, Galen nunca había tenido problema con reírse de sí mismo.

La pequeña broma había surtido efecto. Lysandra cambió definitivamente de tema.

– ¿Te quedarás aquí por un mucho tiempo?

–No lo sé –respondió Galen con toda sinceridad.

–Bueno, se me ocurría que tal vez podrías darle un vistazo a los jardines, apuesto a que has escuchado sobre ellos.

–Me han dicho que son muy bonitos.

–Es cierto –dijo Lysandra con orgullo –, son la alegría de mi abuela. Y también son muy espaciosos, ideales para dar un paseo.

Lo dijo de un modo tan ambiguo que Galen no sabía si se refería a un simple paseo como criaturas de dos piernas.

–Es algo tarde –señaló.

–Eso no es problema –replicó Lysandra –, ¿tienes buena visión nocturna?

–En realidad no.

– ¿Animal diurno?

Galen bajó la vista.

–No precisamente.

– ¿Entonces?

Galen calló y dejó que su silencio hablara por sí mismo.

– ¿Aún no has decidido?

Negó con la cabeza. Los ojos azul grisáceo lo examinaron. No le extrañó, la mayoría de las personas se sorprendían al enterarse de que a su edad, él aún no tenía claro qué quería ser.

–Bueno, si fuera tú también me lo pensaría con cuidado –le dijo –. Puedes arrepentirte y quedarte atrapado en una forma que odias por el resto de tu vida.

Lysandra tomó un sorbo de té.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te gustaría ser por lo menos?

Meditó la pregunta.

–Tal vez algo con alas.

–Deberías elegir algo que tenga veneno, mi abuelo siempre ha dicho que es la mejor arma.

Lo dijo con toda naturalidad, completamente ajena a cuán perturbador sonaba.

–Si yo pudiera elegir, elegiría lo mismo que soy ahora, no puedo verme a mí misma como algo distinto.

Por supuesto que no. Ella había nacido con una forma definida, obviamente no sabía lo que se sentía ser algo más. A él, ser una serpiente no le resultaba muy atrayente, no le gustaba la idea de tener que arrastrarse.

Lysandra clavó los ojos en la puerta por la que habían salido sus padres.

– ¿Crees que tarden mucho?

–No lo sé –contestó Galen –. Ni siquiera sé de qué estarán hablando.

Lysandra lo miró intrigada.

– ¿No te haces ni siquiera una idea?

Galen negó con la cabeza.

Su compañera se mordió el labio, obviamente el tema le interesaba. Galen contempló mentalmente a Lukav con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de sorpresa y algo más, un sentimiento del que solo alcanzó a ver un destello y que no podía clasificar. ¿Qué le había impresionado tanto? Las piedras lydd no eran la gran cosa, al menos ya no; en tiempos lejanos supuestamente eran capaces de incrementar las habilidades de su usuario hasta límites insospechados pero esas facultades (si es que alguna vez las tuvieron) habían desaparecido, haciendo a las piedras prácticamente inservibles.

– ¿Y tú? –se aventuró a inquirir el príncipe.

–Pues…no la verdad no se me ocurre nada, me pregunto qué hizo a papá reaccionar de esa forma.

–Me parece que fue la mención de las piedras lydd –señaló sutilmente Galen. – ¿Eso no te dice nada?

–Bueno, hay algo –guardó silencio unos momentos, sin previo aviso se levantó y preguntó –: ¿quieres que te lo muestre?

...

La gruesa puerta de madera se cerró con un leve crujido.

Gerrisen ya estaba familiarizado con la habitación espantosamente barroca en la que se encontraba, la conocía como el estudio de Lukav, quien por cierto, aún no se había recobrado del todo de la repentina impresión que le sobrevino en el comedor. Aún quedaba restos de algo muy parecido a la inquietud en su rostro.

–¿Para qué me has traído aquí Lukav? –Preguntó sin rodeos.

Sus papeles se habían invertido.

–Lo de las piedras lydd –dijo –¿lo decías en serio?

–Claro que lo dije en serio.

–¿Sabes para qué las querían?

–No creo que importe, no son más que rocas inútiles después de todo.

Lukav quedó absorto por un instante, luego dijo:

–Hace no mucho tiempo algunos miembros del Consejo quisieron comprarme algunos ossitorios, obviamente me negé pero lo encontré sumamente raro.

La primera pregunta que acudió a la mente del rey fue por qué alguien aún guardaría esas cosas pero se contuvo de decirlo en voz alta. A estas alturas ya debería haberse acostumbrado a las excentricidades de los Sarper.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar Lukav?

– _Los cantos del prado._

El rey lo miró incrédulo.

–¿Te refieres a esa vieja y semi olvidada rima infantil? –Preguntó, tratando vagamente de recordar la letra.

Lukav asintió de una manera casi imperceptible.

– _Ve por una piedra; trae carne, trae huesos_ –citó Lukav sin ningún tipo de ritmo –; _los viejos ya están despiertos_. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Podían haber pasado años desde la última vez que el rey había escuchado esa rima pero no ningún tonto y supo interpretar la letra correctamente.

–Dragones –murmuró como si la palabra en sí fuese poderosa.

–Trata sobre su despertar –dijo Lukav con su usual calma de vuelta –, ve por una piedra, trae huesos…

–Es solo un juego de niños –señaló Gerrisen.

–¿Debemos tomarlo como una simple coincidencia entonces?

–No he dicho eso –respondió Gerrisen –simplemente me parece algo exagerado.

Por un segundo los labios de Lukav dieron la impresión de alzarse un milímetro, formando una sonrisa.

–Bueno, ¿y qué puede considerarse una exageración en estos momentos? –Inquirió Luka y luego agregó –. Lo dices porque a ti te gusta jugar limpio Gerrisen, pero me parece que a tus amigos del Consejo no. Tú los conoces mejor que yo, ¿qué tan lejos crees que irán para conseguir lo que quieren? Especialmente ahora que su preciada sociedad se cae a pedazos.

Las palabras de Lukav resultaban más ciertas de lo que a Gerrisen le hubiese gustado admitir. Él había lidiado con los Antiguos lo suficiente como para saber que no existía algo así como un código de ética entre ellos pero sí tenían sus anticuadas creencias estaban bien arraigadas, en más de una ocasión había presenciado como las ponían por encima de los propios lazos sanguíneos. En su última entrevista con ellos le habían dejado bien en claro que si llegaban a ponerle las manos encima de una Potencia Salvaje el plan era destruirla, para no correr riesgos, con una sola bastaba, eso dijeron. Y luego Thierry Descoudres le comunicó sus sopechas sobre la identidad de la cuarta Potencia…

Gerrisen sacudió la cabeza.

–No podemos basar nuestros movimientos en una vieja rima.

De nuevo, una fugaz sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lukav.

–No esperaba que lo hicieras, eres demasiado sensato para eso.

Era cierto, Gerrisen Drache era el tipo de person que pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de tomar un decisión.

–En cualquier caso tomaré en cuenta tu…suposición –dijo el rey.

Lukav no respondió. Ninguno de los dos hombres lo dijo, pero ambos sabían que la reunión había terminado.

...

Galen penetró en la pequeña habitación, estaba mal iluminada pero alcanzó a ver una alfombra blanca en el centro del piso y algunas mesitas.

Lysandra señaló a la vitrina semi oculta en un rincón.

–Aquí están.

Galen se acercó para ver lo que se hallaba detrás del vidrio; eran pequeños frascos de distintos colores, todos con exquisitos ornamentos plateados.

–¿Qué son? –Preguntó.

–Ossitorios –. Respondió Lysandra con naturalidad.

Un escalofrío le recorrío la espalda. Esa antigua tradición de guardar los huesos de familiares muertos en frascos siempre le había parecido grotesca. Galen procuró que su rostro no refejase sus sentimientos. Aparentement no hizo un buen trabajo puesto que Lysandra le dijo:

–Todos son del siglo pasado, no tenemos ninguno reciente en caso de que te lo preguntes.

Avergonzado, Galen desvió los ojos de la vitrina y preguntó:

–¿Del siglo pasado dices?

Lysandra asintió.

–Así es, y de mucho antes, según mi abuelo, alguno de estos frascos contiene huesos de dragón.

Galen examinó los frascos más de cerca.

–No sé si debería creerle –prosiguió –, nadie ha abierto uno en años, además, eso fue lo que le dijo _su_ abuelo, figurate cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde eso.

Lysandra se apartó de su la observó acercarse a una de las mesas y darle un pequeño vistazo al florero con iris secos. Sin más, Lysandra tomó las flores con un rápido y (así lo pensó Galen) brusco moviemiento.

–Estas están secas –anunció –, necesitamos nuevas.

Algo se revolvió dentro de Galen, por alguna razón aquella escena no le agradó.

–Bueno, pues–dijo, tratando de deshacerse de esa sensación –parecen artefactos interesantes pero no entiendo qué tienen que ver con las piedras lydd.

–Oh sí –replicó Lysandra –, pues veras, hay una rima…

No terminó la frase, un leve sonido que provenía del comedor la interrumpió.

–Creo que ya te vas.

Más sonidos que Galen logró clasificar como pasos se oyeron en el comedor (lo cual no era raro ya que la habitación a la que lo había guiado Lysandra quedaba detrás de éste).

–Sí –murmuró Galen.

Ambos salieron de la habitación en silencio.

Su padre pareció sorprendido de verlo aparecer de la parte trasera del comedor pero no dijo nada. No le hizo falta decir que ya era hora de irse.

Galen se despidió cortésmente de padre e hija.

Durante todo ese tiempo la desagradable sensación que había tenido en esa pequeña habitación prevaleció. Galen se esforzó por encontrar el origen de la misma, ¿qué era lo que le molestaba? ¿Aquellos frascos macabros con huesos dentro? No, no era eso, su vista no había sido de su agrado pero no le había afectado demasiado. ¿La vista de esa enorme mesa solitaria con tan solo dos ocupantes? Tampoco, esa escena generaba más bien una sensación de vacío. ¿Entonces qué…? Una imagen se formó en su cabeza, era Lysandra o más bien su pequeño puño sosteniendo firmemente a esas flores moribundas. Sí, eso era. ¿Pero, por qué le molestaba? Había algo, un sentimiento que aquella imagen le transmitía, ¿qué era?

Implacabilidad, eso era. Es a imagen de largos y finos dedos enroscados sobre los frágiles tallos gritaba severidad.

Le resultó difícil relacionar esas palabras con la imagen de Lysandra que conservaba, esa niña tímida con la que solía jugar a las escondidas. Pero su amiga había cambiado como ya había tenido la ocasión de comprobrar.

Suspiró. Si fuese quisquilloso Galen hubiese pensado que la acción de Lysandra había sido un gesto simbólico pero no lo era por lo que no tenía por qué estar sacando ese tipo de conclusiones. Después de todo los iris estaban secos y naturalmente había que cambiarlos.

Aún así esa molesta sensación lo acompañó durante todo el trayecto de vuelta. Tan solo cuando empezó a descender por el camino empedrado el sentimiento se atenúo hasta desaparecer completamente una vez que pasó la verja.

Galen no miró atrás pero mientras se alejaba se preguntó si dejaba atrás a una vieja amiga o … algo más.

 **-Hola! Este es el primer fic que escribo de este fandom, me ha tomado un rato pero por fin lo completé** **y espero que haya sido bueno. No sé si haya alguien por aquí habla español pero en caso de que lo haya seguiré escribiendo :P.**

 **Imagino que se preguntarán (si alguien lee esto) por qué he puesto el título de una canción al principio, bueno es porque he decidido basar este fic en otro que vi en el fandom de los juegos del hambre. Se trata de poner tu Ipod en modo aleatorio y escribir una historia en base a la canción que te toque, me parecío sumamente interesante por lo que he decido hacerlo yo también.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Noche de Halloween

**Canción:** It's terror time again de Skycycle

Pasó en la noche de Halloween; fue uno de sus primeros trabajos.

Rashel Jordan contaba con tan solo trece años de edad y su ilustre carrera como cazadora de vampiros apenas comenzaba.

Esa noche, como todas las noches, pretendió quedarse dormida hasta que oyó la puerta principal cerrarse. Entonces se levantó y tomó un abrigo negro y el pasamontañas que tan cuidadosamente escondía bajo el colchón. Caminando de puntillas se dirigió hacia la ventana y tras comprobar que su familia adoptiva se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos se deslizó por el tejado hasta alcanzar la gran rama de un roble que le permitía bajar sin problemas, y sobre todo, sin ser vista.

Una vez en el suelo el resto era fácil. Rashel se dirigió hacia la calle principal, todas las demás casas del vencidario habían sido decoradas de acuerdo a la ocasión y se mostraban llenas de calavazas y telaraña falsa. Grupos de niños disfrazados iban de puerta en puerta. Rashel podía haber hecho lo mismo, los Coleman se habían mostrado deseosos de llevarla a pedir golosinas junto a los demás niños que acogían pero Rashel fingió estar enferma de un modo tan convincente que tuvieron que dejarla en casa.

Si había una noche en la que pudiese pasar desapercibida con ese atuendo era sin duda esa, todos pensarían que simplemente llevaba puesto un disfraz poco original pero Rashel optó por permanecer en las sombras. Si quería hacer esto y mantenerse con vida tenía que ser precavida.

Hacía dos semanas la noticia sobre la desapareción de dos chicas de dieciséis y catorce años respectivamente había llegado a las noticias locales y la gente entonces empezó a hablar sobre otra chica de la misma edad que presuntamente se había fugado de casa hacía más o menos un mes. La policía declaró que no tenían razones para creer que ambos casos estuviesen relacionados y que sergurían investigando pero hasta el momento no se había efectuado ningún avance.

Rashel había leído sobre las desapariciones en el periódico y pensó que valía la pena investigar. Si en verdad había algo cazando a jóvenes chicas esta noche era ideal para conseguir una nueva víctima.

Hasta el momento Rashel no había visto a a nadie que le resultara sospechoso pero ella había llegado a la ciudad hace poco por lo que era perfectamente posible que hubiese algún bicho del Night World escondido por ahí. Rashel se dedicó a observar a todos lo que pasaban cerca, los disfraces dificultaban su tarea pero aún así logró tomar notar de un par de sospechosos; un muchacho alto con smokin que se movía con demasiada soltura y otro de aspecto lánguido con un hacha clavada en la espalda cuyos ojos parecían tener un brillo especial. Al ver al segundo las historias sobre cambiantes y hombres lobo que había oído acudieron a la mente de Rashel y se preguntó si ese sería uno de esos. Decidida a averiguarlo siguió al muchacho como una sombra sin que éste se diera cuenta. Eventualmente la respuesta vino y Rashel aceptó una triste derrota cuando comprobó que el chico no era ningún cambiante, tan solo llevaba puestos lentes de contacto. Tendría que pasar un año más para el primer encuentro de Rashel con un verdadero cambiante.

A pesar ese pequeño fracaso Rashel continuó con la labor que se había propuesto. De regreso a la calle siguió observando en busca de cualquier indicio de actividad del Night World.

No llevó la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo acechando a las personas pero calculó que le debió tomar al menos una hora encontrar lo que buscaba.

Al otro lado de la calle observó a una pareja. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la chica, iba peinada con tirabuzones, vestía un largo vestido azul y una corona de flores adornaba su pequeña cabeza. El muchacho no llevaba puesto ningún disfraz o al menos no era nada que Rashel reconociera, iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, jeans desgastados y unas botas normales. En cuanto los vio el instinto le avisó a Rashel de que algo andaba mal.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Rashel fue detrás de la pareja, procuró mantener una distancia prudente, no quería delatarse a sí misma pero tampoco podía perderlos de vista.

Los jóvenes dejaron atrás el portón que marcaba la entrada del vecindario y giraron hacia la izquierda. Rashel les pisaba los talones sin que éstos se dieran cuanta, conforme pasaban los minutos ella creyó saber hacia dónde se dirigian, iban hacia la casa embrujada.

Aquella casa había sido el tema de conversación la semana anterior, se trataba de una vieja casa que databa del siglo pasado que era consideraba como una especie de monumento histórico de la ciudad. Al parecer un grupo de estudiantes de último año de una de las escuelas habían logrado obtener un permiso especial para convertir a la vieja casa en una mansión embrujada por una semana. Rashel había leído en uno de los volantes que habían sido repartidos para promocionar el evento que el objetivo era recaudar fondos para alguna atividad benéfica.

El camino hacia la casa había sido señalado por flechas, algo hecho sin duda con el fin de atraer más gente.

Al fin Rashel divisó la silueta de un gran edificio. Delante de ella la pareja aceleró el paso y fueron hasta el edificio. Cuando Rashel llegó a la entrada vio un vestido azul desaparecer tras de la gruesa puerta de madera.

Era fácil darse cuanta que la casa era bastante antigua, su forma rectangular y su fachada neogótica así lo indicaban. Grandes escalones con manchas rojas conducían hasta la entrada y de los pasamanos colgaban telarañas y telas negras. El jardín delantero que era bastante espacioso pero también muy opaco había sido llenado con lápidas falsas, una figura humana que colgaba de la rama de un árbol se mecía tristemente con el viento lo que producía un aspecto bastante sombrío. Letreros que leían: «¡Cuidado!» y «¡Aléjate!» adornaban la verja.

La vista no asustó a Rashel, después de lo que había vivido iba a hacer falta mucho más que eso para asustarla pero hubo de reconocer que las personas encargadas de decorar la casa habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Una figura con una larga túnica negra, máscara de calavera y una oz custodiaba la puerta. Debía ser el encargado de cobrar por la entrada.

Rashel se escabulló por entre las lápidas hasta uno de los costados del edificio. Lo hizo porque no quería ser vista y además, no traía consigo dinero para la entrada.

Rápidamente ubicó con una ventana que estaba medio abierta y subió al alféizar. Rashel trató en vano de abrirla más pero descrubrió que ésta estaba atascada. Finalmente se resignó a entrar por el pequeño espacio que tenía disponible. Aguantando la respiración metió las piernas y luego el resto del cuerpo. Algo tarde pensó que si esto no funcionaba quedaría atascada en una posición bastante ridícula pero por suerte eso no sucedió. Aterrizó en un oscuro estudio, un esqueleto sentado en una silla de cuero le dio la bienvenida.

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió con ciudado.

El interior de la casa, Rashel se dijo, debió haber sido muy bonito en su época pero ahora mismo tenía una apariencia lúgubre. Sin perder tiempo, examinó la planta baja. Las únicas habitaciones abiertas al público eran la sala, el comedor y el estudio por el que había entrado, la cocina y los baños estaban cerrados. No encontró rastro alguno de la chica de vestido azul y su acopañante que le revolvía las tripas.

Sin darse por vencida Rashel se dirigió a la escalinata y se dedicó a buscar en el segundo piso. Allí todas las habitaciones estaban abiertas pero seguía sin dar con la pareja. ¿Dónde se habían metido? No podían haberse esfumado en el aire, ¿verdad?

Frustada Rashel continuó con su búsqueda por un solitario corredor, era la última parte de la casa que le faltaba examinar. Al fondo podía distingirse una cortina negra que servía como puerta para una habitación. Al verla una alarma se activó en Rashel, ella sabía que era mejor hacerle caso. Con mucho sigilo avanzó hacia la cortina y la abrió, solo un poco y con delicadeza. La escena que prescenció le revolvió el estómago, su instinto había acertado con respecto a ese chico, era una sanguijuela y tenía los colmillos hundidos en el cuello de la muchacha.

La mano de Rashel buscó automáticamente la estaca que llevaba escondida en su bota, sus dedos se enroscaron fuertemente a ella. La jóven tomó aire y saltó dentro de la habitación.

La cabeza del vampiro se volvió por la brusca interrupción, soltó a la jóven y ésta chocó contra el suelo con un golpe seco.

El vampiro no atacó de imediato. Ella no era más que una niña de trece años después de todo, a simple vista no representaba ninguna amenaza. Tal y como Rashel había esperado, intentó usar la telepatía en ella. Muy pronto escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza, diciéndole que no había visto nada, que tenía algo urgente que hacer y debía salir inmediatamente, lo decía de un modo tan convincente, como si en realidad solo estuviese recordándole algo muy amablemente.

Rashel giró sobre sus talones y cuando parecía que estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia la salida se dio vuelta y le asestó un fuerte codazo al estómago del vampiro. Escuchó como se le escapaba el aliento, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Se preparó para asestar otro golpe, su plan era derribarlo pero no tomó en cuenta la velocidad del vampiro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar éste la golpeó con fuerza y antes de que siquiera fuese consciente de que sus pies habían dejado el suelo sintió el duro impacto de su espalda contra la pared.

Ignorando el dolor Rashel se puso de pie, su primer pensamiento fue recuperrar la estaca que había soltado pero apenas recuperó la consciencia cayó en cuanta de que el vampiro estaba frente a ella. Logró esquivar sus golpes dos o tres veces hasta que su adversario la acorraló en una esquina y sintió como su mano le presionaba la garganta, quitándole el aire. Rashel recurrió a todo su autocontrol para no entrar en pánico, de nada le serviría ponerse a gritar, tenía que pensar. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas le dirigió una patada a la barbilla del vampiro. Tuvo el impacto deseado, el agarre del bastardo se aflojó y Rashel fue capaz de liberarse.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr hacia su estaca, esta vez sí pudo recuperarla.

El rostro del vampiro estaba contorsionado de rabia. Lo había enfurecido bastante. Se abanlanzó hacia ella y entonces Rashel hizo que algo que él no se esperaba, corrió a su encuentro con la estaca apuntando hacia afuera y se la clavó en el pecho. Ella era pequeña comparda con el vampiro por lo que al principio no estuvo segura si le había atinado al corazón. Su mirada se trabó con la del vampiro, sus ojos resplandecían de odio.

 _Sí,_ pensó Rashel, _tú me odias, no me extraña si ahora mismo te estoy matando. No puedo permitir que lastimes a más chicas._

Finalmente el cuerpo de su víctima dejó de moverse y se desplomó.

Rashel fijó entonces su atención en la chica que yacía en el piso. Se acercó a ella y pudo comprobrar que aún respiraba.

Por el rabillo del ojo Rashel observó el cadáver del vampiro.

Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en la caja de cerillas que había traído para la ocasión pero después de pasear la mirada por la habitación vaciló en usarlas. El lugar estaba repleto de telarañas falsas que bien podían ser inflamables y empezar un incendio no figuraba en sus planes de esa noche.

Entonces, ¿qué hacer?

Un leve gemido la sobresaltó, provenía de la chica de vestido azul, al parecer estaba empezando a volver en sí. Si despertaba y veía a una momia con la ropa de su acompañante sin duda se alarmaría.

 _Piensa, piensa,_ se dijo Rashel.

Su mirada se posó en una ventana. Rashel trató de abrirla sin éxito, pero pronto comprendió que aún si lograba abrirla no le sería útil. La ventana daba con el jardín trasero que al igual que el delantero estaba ricamente decorado y lleno de personas. No sería prudente arrojarles un cuerpo momificado.

La chica volvió a gemir.

Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

Su salvación resultó ser lo último que ella hubiese esperado. Era una idea algo descabellada pero no había niguna otra opción.

Pegada a una pared reposaba un ataúd falsa. Rashel corrió hacia ella, un esqueleto se hallaba en su interior, lo sacó y volvió junto al cadáver. Haciendo a un lado el asco posó una mano sobre el hombro del vampiro muerto y la otra sobre su caja torácica y con algo de esfuerzo enderezó al cuerpo. Luego, con la mano sujetando algo que muy probablemente era una costilla Rashel logró alzar el cuerpo y haciendo acopió de todas sus fuerzas lo arrojó dentro del ataúd. Afortunadamene el cuerpo sí cupo, parecía que el féretro había sido hecha a su medida exacta.

Trató de cerrar el ataúd pero descubrió que no había sido fabricado para cerrarse.

Justo en ese momento la chica despertó. Tenía un rostro angelical y una melena dorada muy bonita. Al principio parecía estar bastante desorientada pero poco a poco fue adquiriendo consciencia de dónde estaba. Sus ojos castaños se posaron en Rashel y la miraron fijamente por un rato antes de preguntar:

–¿Qué sucedió?

Rashel concluyó que la chica debió haber sido influenciada, las personas no recordaban que habían sido atacados cuando estaban bajo control mental.

–Creo que te desmayaste –replicó Rashel con calma.

La chica la miró incrédula.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

Rashel asintió.

La jóven se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

–Nunca antes me había desmayado –murmuró.

Se hizo un breve silencio, luego el pequeño ángel miró hacia los lados y volvió a interrogar a Rashel.

–¿Dónde está Jack?

Ahora era el turno de Rashel de mirarla incrédula.

–¿Quién es Jack?

–El chico que estaba aquí conmigo –respondió la muchacha y le proporcionó la descripción del vampiro al que acababa de dar muerte.

Sacudió la cabeza.

–Aquí no había cuando llegué. 

–¿Estás segura? Podría jurar que entramos aquí los dos.

–No vi a nadie así –repitió Rashel con tono certero.

La pequeña rubio volvió a quedarse callada.

–Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir a buscarlo –dijo al fin y salió.

Ahora que Rashel estaba sola podría pensar mejor. ¿Qué haría con el cuerpo? No podía dejarlo ahí para siempre. Se volteó y contempló el cadáver, bajo otras circunstancias hasta podría ser gracioso.

Se le ocurrió que podría sacar el cadáver de la habitación pero desechó esa idea en seguida, no había forma de sacar el cuerpo sin que la gente la viera y se preguntaría por qué iba arrástrando una momia por ahí. Se arrimó contra el ataúd y soltó un largo suspiro.

Qué hacer, qué hacer. Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que por fin una idea apareció en su mente. Hace un par de días que los organizadores de la casa embrujada estaban reclutando gente para que los ayudaran a retirar los adornos una vez que el evento llegara a su fin. Ella podía ofrecerse a ayudar y entonces buscaría la forma de deshacerse del cuerpo sin ser vista.

Pero su plan no había salido como ella había previsto. Cuando entró a esa misma habitación el día siguiente el cuerpo de Jack había desaparecido. Rashel examinó cada rincón de aquella vieja casa tratando de encontrarlo, pensó que quizás alguien lo había movido pensando que era parte de la decoración pero no tuvo suerte.

Reflexionando sobre el asunto más tarde había llegado a la conclusión de que Jack no trabajaba solo y que muy posiblemente había sido su cómplice quien había encontrado el cuerpo y lo había hecho desaparecer. Si estaba en lo correcto entonces el macabro descubrimiento había asustado lo suficiente al otro maleante como para que éste abandonara la ciudad porque no hubo ningún otro caso de desaparición desde aquella noche.

Rashel se mantuvo atenta a las noticias de las ciudades cercanas en caso de que se dieran incidentes parecidos pero no los hubo. Las tres chicas desaparecidas nunca fueron halladas, Rashel no fue capaz de encontrar ningún indicio sobre su posible paradero, pero le consolaba saber que le había dado justicia.

Aquella noche no hubo ningún evento trágico, todos disfrutaron de un feliz Halloween.

 **Hola, aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo del fic. Quería subirlo ayer pero por cuestiones del colegio no pude terminarlo hasta hoy -_-, salió más largo de lo que esperaba. (Vaga la redundancia) Espero que le haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**

 **Besos.**


	3. Sola en casa

**Canción** : V.O.S por La Oreja de Van Gogh

Laura escuchó el rugido del motor y miró por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver el carro de sus padres salir del garaje y desaparecer hacia la autopista. Revisó su reloj y decidió que se quedaría sentada cinco minutos más, solo en caso de que su madre haya olvidado algo y tuvieran que regresar, como a veces sucedía.

El tiempo estimado pasó y el Mazda gris no volvió a aparecer.

Laura releyó con rapidez su ensayo a medias, había escrito dos párrafos y la introducción del tercero estaba incompleta. _''Ahora bien, uno de los argumentos más comunes en contra de las corridas de toros es…''._ Cerró su computadora, acabaría el ensayo mañana en las primeras horas de clase y luego iría a la biblioteca a imprimirlo, de esa forma lo tendría listo para su clase de inglés. Eran pan comido, lo había hecho miles de veces antes.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras una bola de nervios apareció en su estómago en anticipación a lo que tenía planeado para esa tarde. Cuando pasó por la sala se lo ocurrió que podría usar esa habitación, tenía un amplio y cómodo sofá y una televisión plasma. Desechó esa idea tan rápido como llegó en su cabeza. Su madre tenía una extraña fijación con ese sofá, según ella cualquiera podía tomar asiento en ese sofá, lo único que pedía a cambio era que una vez que se levantasen arreglarán los cojines para que no quedasen arrugados. El problema radicaba en que de alguna manera su madre lograba ver hasta las más ínfimas de las arrugas, nadie nunca había podido arreglar los cojines lo suficientemente bien para su gusto, siempre había una arruga aquí o allá que solo ella podía ver. De modo que si usaba el sofá su madre sin duda se daría cuenta, y lo que resultaba aún peor, hasta podría adivinar que había tenido compañía.

Laura no podía arriesgarse a eso.

Fue a la cocina, tomó una funda de palomitas de maíz y la puso en el microondas, una vez escuchó el pitido que indicaba que las palomitas estaban listas tomó la funda y vació su contenido en un tazón. Luego abrió el refrigerador y tras remover unos empaques de brócoli extrajo dos latas de cerveza. Le costó cargar las tres cosas en sus dos brazos pero lo consiguió. Volvió a la sala y se dirigió hacia la pequeña puerta refundida en una esquina.

El sótano era una habitación grande, pero solo la mitad estaba ocupada. Laura depositó el tazón y las cervezas sobre la mesa que se hallaba entre la televisión y un mueble verde que había visto mejores días. En un extremo de la mesa había un par de revistas y unas tijeras. La chica rodó los ojos. Aly había estado haciendo sus tareas allí otra vez, no es que hubiese algo de malo en eso pero ¿qué tan difícil era poner las cosas en su sitio? Uno pensaría que alguien que perdía todo tipo de cosas a un ritmo crónico como Aly trataría de ser más ordenado pero no, ella nunca aprendía. Laura tomó las revistas y las tijeras y las colocó en el velador al lado del mueble.

A escasos metros de donde estaba parada se hallaba una caja de cartón abierta. La chica se acercó y empezó a rebuscar en su interior. Adentro estaban todas las películas que alguna vez habían comprado a lo largo de los años. Laura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al encontrarse con las viejas películas románticas, cursis y llenas de clichés que ella y Aly solían ver. Lo que a los trece años le había parecido alucinante ahora lo encontraba exagerado y hasta ridículo. Quizás podría volver a ver una de esas películas solo para reírse un rato pero nunca en presencia de alguien más; causaría la impresión equivocada.

Ella era Laura Leyva, tenía una reputación que cuidar.

No, lo que necesitaba ahora era algo medianamente serio y ligero. Algo como lo que encontró al fondo de la caja, una mezcla de acción y comedia según leía la sinopsis de la parte de atrás. Parecía lo indicado. Prendió la televisión, puso el disco en el DVD y salió.

Una vez afuera miró otra vez su reloj. Sus padres no volverían hasta después de unas tres horas, el turno de Aly en el McDonalds terminaría en unas dos y la película duraba menos de hora y media. Contaba con el tiempo suficiente.

Tres golpes en la puerta trasera interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Ya estaba aquí. Le alegró saber que él no había usado la puerta principal como ella le había indicado, lo último que necesitaba era que la vecina; la señora Crowley, lo viera y le contara a su madre que un chico había ido a su casa.

Laura se apresuró hacia la cocina pero se detuvo abruptamente al captar su reflejo en uno de los espejos de la sala. Llevaba puesto suéter más feo del planeta, había olvidado que tenía esa cosa encima. A toda velocidad se lo quitó, haciendo lo posible por no despeinarse en el proceso.

Tocaron la puerta de nuevo, a los pocos segundos la chica la abrió y allí estaba él, parado con una mano apoyada en el umbral. Su pulso se aceleró con solo verlo; llevaba el atuendo de siempre, botas negras, jeans rotos, una sencilla camiseta descolorida y un abrigo que parecía ser una talla más grande.

De pronto Laura cayó en cuenta de que probablemente lucía como una tonta estando ahí parada y mirando sin decir nada.

–Hola Jake –dijo con demasiado entusiasmo. Tratando de corregirse añadió –: Vamos, pasa –con un tono más sereno.

Jake entró y cuando lo hizo Laura no pudo evitar notar las huellas negras que dejó en el piso. Tendría que limpiar eso antes de que sus padres regresaran, y le diría a Jake que la próxima vez que viniera tendría que usar el tapete.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro con ese pensamiento; _la próxima vez que viniera_ , sonaba bien.

Cerró la puerta y guio a su acompañante al sótano. Al principio todo lo que sentía era emoción ante la idea de estar con Jake a solas. Sin embargo, cuando el joven penetró en la habitación Laura no pudo evitar sentir como si acabase de cometer un sacrilegio. Nadie aparte de ella y Aly había puesto un pie en ese sótano en los quince años que llevaban viviendo en esa casa. Su madre evitaba entrar allí alegando que la habitación debía estar llena de arañas y polvo, lo cual era muy perjudicial para los pulmones. Su padre en cambio siempre había dicho que sería agradable tapizar el cuarto y poner una mesa de ping pong o de billar y convertirlo en un ''espacio de recreación''; llevaba diciendo eso por al menos una década. Ni que decir de amigos o amigas del colegio o del vecindario, sus padres nunca dejaron a sus hijas invitar a otros niños a la casa, decían que no tenían por qué cuidar a los hijos de otras personas. De modo que ese sótano se había convertido en una especie de santuario para Aly y ella.

Laura trató de sacudir ese sentimiento. En menos de seis meses iría a la universidad al otro lado del país y solo podría volver durante los feriados, o sea que ella ya no pasaría mucho tiempo allí de todas maneras. Quizás cuando ella se fuera y solo Aly quedara en casa sus padres se darían cuenta de lo estúpidas que eran todas esas reglas de no traer amigos a la casa, no mascotas, no usar maquillaje –Laura miró al apuesto chico que bajaba las escaleras detrás de ella –, no novios… La lista seguía. Ella había roto casi todas esas reglas pero estaba segura de que Aly no.

Suspiró. Cuando llevó a Jake hasta el sofá los ojos del joven se fijaron en las latas de cerveza que estaban en la mesa y sonrió.

–Pensaste en todo –dijo mientras destapaba la bebida.

Laura le devolvió la sonrisa y cogió la otra lata. ¿Lo había impresionado?

Buscó el control remoto en el velador y pulso el botón de play.

La mente de la chica se enfocó en simple trama de la película por alrededor de veinte minutos antes de volver a su anterior línea de pensamiento.

¿Si ella se mudaba y Aly quedaba sola con sus padres, ellos serían más flexibles con ella? Laura quería pensar que sí. Quién sabe, en unos cuantos meses podría ser Aly quien trajera invitados al sótano, esta vez con contando con el permiso de sus padres. Trató de convencerse de esto último sin éxito. Aly era una introvertida sin remedio. Durante años cada vez que a Laura la invitaban al cine, a una fiesta o pijamada tenía que traer a Aly ya que a ella nunca recibía invitaciones de ese tipo. Laura podía entender el razonamiento de sus padres al insistir que ella llevara a Aly a todas esas actividades pero ellos también tenían que entender que, pasada cierta edad, se volvía embarazoso tener que llevar a tu hermana menor a todo lugar al que ibas con tus amigas. Como era de esperarse, sus padres nunca hicieron el esfuerzo de ver las cosas desde su punto de vista.

La joven tuvo que reprimir otro suspiro.

El sonido de Jake estrujando su lata de cerveza la devolvió a la realidad.

La chica se volteó hacia su acompañante; había puesto sus pies sobre la mesa.

Lo miró estupefacta, podría al menos haberse quitado las botas antes de hacer eso. ¡Ella ponía comida en esa mesa!

Se aclaró la garganta.

–Hum, Jake, ¿podrías…quitar tus pies de ahí?

El chico parecía sorprendido de oírla hablar pero hizo lo que le pidió. Segundos después sacudió su lata vacía en el aire.

– ¿Tienes más de esto? Tengo sed…

Laura le extendió su lata, que aún permanecía cerrada.

Jake tomó la lata con una sonrisa, sin embargo, en vez de abrirla la dejó en la mesa.

– ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso se me antoja otra cosa.

Laura sintió sus penetrantes ojos grises sobre ella y sintió algo así como una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

El chico se inclinó hacia ella, cogió un mechón de cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la joven sintiera su aliento sobre su cuello.

A continuación, Laura esperaba sentir sus labios sobre su piel, en lugar de eso sintió dos agudas punzadas en la parte baja del cuello. Al mismo tiempo una voz se abrió pasó dentro de su cabeza entre su confusión y temor, sonaba serena y algo distante, pero también era autoritaria. Se limitaba a repetir la misma frase: _Quédate quieta._

Lo siguiente que Laura supo era que la televisión y el resto de la habitación estaban de lado. Se hallaba acostada en el sofá y Jake estaba encima de ella. Pero lo que más la horrorizó fue escuchar los sonidos que éste hacia al tragar. El pánico invadió su cuerpo cuando comprendió que él _la estaba mordiendo._

Laura quería gritar, quería empujarlo y correr. Pero no podía, sus miembros no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro.

Estaba paralizada.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía, era completamente ilógico. No había manera de que pudiese ser real.

Pero lo era, y el ser que estaba sobre ella no se detendría a menos de que hiciese algo. Mas, ¿qué podía ella hacer? No lograba moverse, no podía defenderse si no se movía. Tenía que arreglar eso. ¿Cómo? No tenía idea pero lo intentaría.

No se quedaría ahí sin hacer nada.

Mentalmente les gritó a sus miembros que se movieran. Cada vez que nada sucedía ella reiteraba su orden. Hasta que por fin logró sentir la rasposa tela del sofá deslizándose bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Podía mover su mano. Y no solo eso, Laura descubrió que podía mover todo su brazo, temblaba y lo sentía pesado pero aun así podía controlarlo.

Su primer impulso fue golpear a Jake pero se contuvo. Si quería pelear entonces necesitaba algo más. Pero ¿qué? No había nada que pudiera usar como arma… ¿O sí había?

Laura alzó su brazo sobre su cabeza. Su mano buscó frenéticamente sobre el velador hasta que sus dedos se cerraron sobre la tijera. No tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de clavársela a Jake en la espalda.

El chico soltó una exclamación de dolor y de pronto, aquella voz en la cabeza de Laura desapareció como si una mano invisible la hubiese sacado.

Ahora podía moverse.

Empujó a Jake con todas sus fuerzas y se lo quitó de encima.

Al levantarse notó que sus piernas se sentían débiles y estaba mareada.

 _Es la pérdida de sangre_ , le susurró la voz de la razón en su cabeza.

No iba a dejar que eso la detuviera. Obligó a sus piernas a moverse y corrió hacia las escaleras. Si llegaba hasta la sala podía salir y gritar por ayuda.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Al subir el primer escalón una mano se posó en su hombro y la arrojó hacia atrás.

La cabeza y espalda de Laura colisionaron contra el piso. Cuando abrió los ojos y se alzó sobre sus codos vio a Jake parado frente a ella, bloqueando su única salida.

Sus ojos grises habían adquirido un brillo extraño, su rostro estaba contorsionado como el de un perro cuando gruñe y de su boca salían un par de colmillos que le llegaban hasta la barbilla. Parecía algo salido del infierno.

Él dio un paso hacia el frente. Laura se puso de pie dispuesta a correr –algo inútil considerando que no podía ir a ningún lado si no era por las escaleras –pero él la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Laura sintió su cuerpo chocar contra algo duro, Jake la había arrojado contra la pared.

–No debiste hacer eso –dijo en una voz que parecía más un rugido –, pero si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, lo haremos por las malas.

Tomó su mandíbula y la obligó a ladear su cabeza, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Laura pensó que iba a romperle el cuello.

La chica gritó cuando sus colmillos perforaron su cuello.

Esta vez no hubo una ninguna voz en su cabeza. Esto no hizo la situación más llevadera, por el contrario, solo realzó la impotencia de Laura. Intentó golpearlo con los puños pero lo único que consiguió fue que Jake la sujetara por las muñecas y hundiera más sus colmillos en su carne. Quiso patearlo pero sus piernas, sintiéndose aún más débiles de lo que ya estaban, apenas se movieron. Llegó al punto en el que ella se mantenía de pie solo porque él la sostenía.

Un sonido amortiguado brotó del chico, Laura habría podido jurar que se trataba de una risa.

Los minutos pasaron; su vista se volvió borrosa y poco a poco, el dolor fue reemplazado por somnolencia.

Ni siquiera notó cuando Jake finalmente dejó de morderla. Lo único que supo en ese momento fue que yacía bocabajo contra el suelo. Con la consciencia que le quedaba pudo distinguir el sonido de alguien que subía las escaleras y más tarde, el crujir de una puerta al abrirse y luego al cerrarse.

Estaba sola.

Los minutos siguieron pasando pero Laura no era consciente de ello. A decir verdad, en el estado en el que se hallaba parecía que el tiempo no transcurría en lo absoluto.

Pero así lo hizo, Laura se dio cuenta al escuchar a la puerta abrirse por segunda vez. Con dificultad alzó la cabeza esperando ver a la amenazante figura de Jake bajando por las escaleras, volviendo para terminar lo que había empezado. Pero la persona en las escaleras no era Jake, era Aly.

Laura intentó gritar su nombre pero en lugar de eso emitió un susurro patético. Eso fue suficiente para captar la atención de Aly.

Su hermana dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando la vio. Soltó la mochila que sostenía y corrió hacia ella.

– ¡Lau! Oh, Dios. Lau, ¿estás bien?

Aly se arrodilló junto su hermana, levantó su rostro con suavidad.

– ¿Te duele algo?

La voz de Laura era rasposa.

–Sí, dolió… dolió mucho.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–Y-yo lo invité y…

Los ojos de Aly se agrandaron, estaban llenos de ansiedad.

– ¿Te hizo algo?

–Él…él –la duda brilló en las pupilas de Laura, como si no pudiese creer que lo que había ocurrido había sido real, incluso estando al borde de la muerte –él bebió mi sangre.

Los labios de Aly se movieron pero no articularon una sola palabra.

–Cuando me mo-mordió de nuevo…supe que no iba a detenerse.

–Lau…

Laura gimió y eso fue todo. Sus ojos seguían abiertos pero ya no había vida en ellos. Había dejado de respirar y todo su cuerpo estaba flácido.

– ¡Lau! –Aly la sacudió con fuerza –Lau, por favor, Lau, di algo…

Sus gritos gradualmente se convirtieron en llanto, un llanto incontrolable que continuó hasta que alguien tocó la puerta y una grave voz masculina preguntó:

– ¿Nyala, eres tú? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?

Sus padres habían vuelto a casa más temprano de lo usual.

\- **Chan chan chan… Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, no quería que fuese demasiado obvio lo que iba a ocurrir y por eso me inventé el apodo de ''Aly'' para Nyala.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **P.D: Si a alguien le interesa ver dibujos de la familia Sarper pueden encontrarlas en mi cuenta de tumblr: albawhitequeen.**

 **El árbol genealógico (y el de los Drache) está en mi perfil ;).**


	4. Tiempo de fiesta

**Canción:** I want you back de The Jackson Five

–No puedes pasar.

Al lamia le tomó un segundo reaccionar, aquellas palabras nunca iban dirigidas a él.

– ¡Oh vamos Cooper!

El guardia sacudió la cabeza.

–No estás en la lista, si no estás en la lista no puedes pasar.

–Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer una excepción… –usó su tono más amigable, que esperaba le recordase a Cooper todos los buenos ratos que pasaron juntos.

No funcionó.

–Ash, si hago eso me van a despedir; conseguí este empleo hace dos meses y no pienso perderlo ahora.

El joven vampiro dejó escapar un sonido de resignación y dijo:

–Entiendo. En fin, de todos modos fue bueno verte Coop.

–Lo mismo digo –replicó Cooper, no sin cierta reticencia ante la inesperada respuesta.

Ash comenzó a alejarse. Una vez que hubo una distancia que consideraba segura entre él y Cooper, comentó en su tono más casual:

–Por cierto Cooper, tu padre y el mío piensan reunirse uno de estos días; puede que me les una y les mencione una o dos cosas que hicimos en Nueva York.

Los ojos de Cooper se agrandaron.

– ¿Bromeas?

–En absoluto.

El rostro de Cooper se llenó de enojo.

–No puedes decirle nada sobre mí sin delatarte a ti mismo –respondió bruscamente.

Ash esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

–Claro que puedo, yo no tuve la oportunidad de emborracharme, fui conductor designado, ¿recuerdas?

–No te atreverías…

Por supuesto que lo haría y ambos sabían eso. También conocían cuál era la posición del padre de Cooper acerca del alcohol y demás vicios "humanos" (así los llamaba). Al lado de ese sujeto Alder Redfern parecía un liberal. Y siendo Cooper el tercero y menos favorecido hijo, era seguro que sus borracheras no quedarían sin castigo.

Ash vio cómo su amigo apretaba los puños antes de soltar un resoplido y abrir la verja detrás de él. Pretendió no oír las palabrotas que Cooper le dirigió en voz baja y siguió por el sendero que se extendía frente a él.

La casa a la que se dirigía era grande y antigua, dos de las cosas que más le gustaban a los Silversmith, no podía ser de otra manera. Ash calculó que debía tratarse de una construcción de finales del siglo XIX. Las puertas de la entrada estaban abierta y el lamia penetró en un amplio vestíbulo, en el centro se alzaba una escalinata custodiada por un hombre vestido igual que Cooper –traje negro y un cable asomándole por la oreja derecha.

Sus siempre cambiantes ojos subieron hasta toparse con un hombre arrimado contra el barandal, llevaba puesto un traje visiblemente caro, sostenía una copa de vino en la mano derecha y miraba hacía el vestíbulo con satisfacción, evidentemente le complacía ver llegar a los invitados. Ash lo reconoció al instante y tuvo la sensatez de apartar la mirada y salir de aquel vestíbulo lo antes posible.

A continuación se halló dentro de una sala en escasa compañía de unas cuantas parejas y miembros del servicio ofreciendo bebidas. Inspeccionó el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, aun sabiendo que era poco probable que quien buscaba estuviese allí. Y tenía razón. Siguió moviéndose por las habitaciones, inspeccionando cada rostro que encontraba (de manera discreta claro, no quería que lo tomaran por alguna clase de pervertido), sin éxito. Cuando penetró a lo debía ser un comedor se sintió al borde de una gran decepción. No había puesto un pie en aquella casa desde hace tiempo pero estaba seguro de que después del comedor se hallaba la cocina y un par de habitaciones más le seguían, tras lo cual llegaría al mismo vestíbulo por el cual había entrado y no tenía forma de saber si él seguía allí, observando a todos los que entraban con esos ojos de halcón…

Ash suspiró y en lugar de escudriñar a todos allí, como debería haber hecho, optó por dirigirse al mini bar ubicado en la esquina más alejada. Un pequeño trago no haría daño.

Apenas había tomado un sorbo de su bebida cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

–Hola Ash.

No era la voz profunda que él había esperado oír, esta era risueña y amigable.

Ash se relajó y volteó la cabeza.

– ¿Qué tal Josh, disfrutando la fiesta?

El brujo se alzó de hombros.

–Pues supongo sí, pero creo que prefiero las fiestas del club, todo aquí es demasiado –señaló con un gesto de la cabeza la habitación en la que estaban, tenía las paredes blancas, estatuas de mármol adornaban el lugar junto con muebles negros y el piso de baldosas se asemejaban a un tablero de ajedrez –…formal.

–Te entiendo.

Ash también hubiese preferido acudir a una de las fiestas del club donde no había que preocuparse de no derramar accidentalmente licor sobre uno de los carísimos muebles o donde la música sonase como música de verdad y no música de ascensor. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, las bebidas eran muy buenas.

–Además –añadió Josh –, la mayoría de chicas de enclave, la mitad están comprometidas y la otra mitad tienen esa mentalidad de, ya sabes, "quedarte con tu propia clase". Nadie con quien ligar.

El lamia sonrió. Le agrada mucho el buen Josh, siempre dispuesto a prestar una mano y definitivamente sabía cómo pasarla bien. No obstante también tenía una marcada tendencia de hablar demasiado.

–A propósito ¿cómo es que estás aquí? No sabía que vendrías.

Ash se alzó de hombros.

–Fue algo de último minuto. ¿Y tú, cómo terminaste por aquí?

Su curiosidad era genuina, nunca antes había visto a Josh en una de esas fiestas.

–Ah, sí, pues verás, mi hermano Nick ha estado ayudando a Mason Silversmith con algunos de sus negocios y él me debe una así que le pedí que me pusiera en la lista de invitados y heme aquí. –Josh indicó con un ademán a su persona –. Siempre he escuchado que estas fiestas son de lo más exclusivas.

– ¿Y sí cumple con tus expectativas? –preguntó Ash con el tono más despreocupado que pudo.

Esperaba que el brujo no hubiese notado cómo su cuerpo volvió a tensarse cuando mencionó aquel nombre. Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía de qué preocuparse, Mason seguramente seguía en el barandal de la escalera como una gárgola vigilando la entrada. Además, el sujeto era muy excéntrico; casi nunca asistía a sus propias fiestas.

Casi.

Josh dejó escapar un sonoro bufido.

–Sabes que si soy honesto nunca creí que fuesen tan aburridas, si lo hubiera hecho no habría desperdiciado un favor para colarme aquí.

Ash bebió otro poco.

– ¿Con qué clase de negocios ayuda Nick?

–No tengo idea –Josh fue de lo más categórico –, y prefiero que eso se mantenga así. Ya sabes cómo es esto, los que saben mucho nunca terminan bien.

Era un chico listo. Pocos sabían cuál eran exactamente la clase de negocio que manejaba el clan Silversmith pero todos estaban a corriente de que no era nada legal, así que era mejor girar la cabeza para el otro lado.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo está Thea?

El brujo intentó sonar casual pero Ash logró notar un deje de ansiedad en su voz. Josh también debió percatarse de ello, puesto que apenas terminó de formular la pregunta desvió la mirada y un rubor momentáneamente invadió sus mejillas. De todas maneras no era ninguna sorpresa, ella fue quien los presentó y había resultado obvio desde el primer momento (para todos menos para Thea, claro) que Josh estaba interesado en ella.

Estaba a punto de responderle que, tristemente, Thea ya estaba tomada pero no tuvo oportunidad.

Lo golpeó de repente.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de una bofetada, pero él ya había recibido suficientes como para saber cómo se sentían.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cara y ropa estaban empapadas con licor. Al frente suyo, mirándolo con esos mismos ojos de halcón que había procurado evitar y sosteniendo un vaso vacío estaba ella. Él se había colado en aquella fiesta para buscarla y al final, ella lo había encontrado a él. Y seguía furiosa.

– ¿Amber?

– ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? –le espetó ella.

Abrió la boca para responder pero ella se adelantó.

– ¡Largo!

Lo dijo en tono bajo (seguramente no quería atraer la atención de los demás invitados a aquella escena) y con una gran dosis de ira contenida. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia y mientras lo dijo blandió el vaso cerca de su cara; Ash temió que eso fuera lo siguiente que arrojara en su dirección.

–Amber, yo…

–Si no te largas ahora mismo traeré a Mason, y no creo que quieras eso, ¿verdad?

No, definitivamente no quería eso.

Amber dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse; en contra de lo que le dictaba su instinto, Ash fue tras ella haciendo a un lado a un muy confundido Josh. La tomó del brazo y logró hacer que lo mirara.

–Amber, escucha, lamento mucho lo que pasó…lo que te hice, de verdad yo…no tengo excusa.

El semblante de la chica se suavizó, parecía perpleja.

– ¿Eso fue lo que creo que fue?

Lo era, Ash Redfern acababa de disculparse.

–Lo siento –repitió él, pensaba decir más pero ella se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y susurró:

–Aquí no–señaló con la cabeza a otro grandulón vestido como Cooper que se hallaba frente a la ventana –si nos ven juntos le avisarán a Mason y estarás frito –. Se acercó aún más a él y dijo, en una voz casi inaudible –: A lado izquierdo de las escaleras hay una puerta que lleva al sótano, voy a abrirla para ti, ve allí en cinco minutos, cuando Bernie haga su pausa para ir al baño, y espérame.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y se fue. Esta vez Ash no se atrevió a seguirla.

–Creo que esto te haría bien.

Era la voz de Josh, tenía la mano extendida hacia él.

–Gracias –replicó Ash mientras se pasaba el pañuelo por la cara.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó el brujo.

El vampiro sospesó todas las posibles explicaciones que podía darle, finalmente respondió:

–Es mi ex.

Le devolvió el pañuelo a Josh y salió de la habitación, ya había empezado a sentir las miradas curiosas de los invitados que habían presenciado aquella escena.

Pasó los siguientes cuatro minutos medio escondido tras una columna, contando los segundos.

Cuando por fin llegó al vestíbulo notó la habitación estaba vacía, el guardia que resguardaba la escalinata (ese tal Bernie) se había ido, y lo más importante; no había ni rastro de Mason.

Mientras hacía girar la perilla de la puerta que le había indicado Amber pensó en abortar la misión, darse la vuelta en redondo y marcharse sin más, aún estaba a tiempo; después de todo ya había ofrecido sus disculpas ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza. Reconocía las tácticas del viejo Ash y debía esforzarse constantemente por no caer en ellas. Además, lo sucedido con Amber ameritaba más que una simple disculpa; ciertamente tenía larga lista de actos reprochables de los que arrepentirse, pero lo que ocurrió esa noche… eso sin duda estaba entre los cinco peores. Debía hacer algo para compensarla, pero no sabía qué. Tendría que preguntarle.

Siguió por las escaleras que tenía frente a él.

Todo aquello le resultaba bastante familiar. En más de una ocasión había tenido que entrar por ventanas o trepar paredes para evitar tener que vérselas con algún novio, prometido o padre celoso. Mason Silversmith, sin embargo, era el que se llevaba el premio, su instinto sobreprotector para con su hermana menor lo había obligado a ser creativo. Aún recordaba vívidamente la vez que terminó aferrado a una tubería a tres metros del suelo, todo porque el guardia que debía revisar a Amber cada media hora apareció antes de lo previsto.

Aquella noche, cuando la convenció de ''tomar prestadas'' las llaves de uno de los autos de lujo de su hermano y dar un paseo con él, se habían tenido que mover por la casa a oscuras, caminado de puntillas y ahogando risitas, como dos niños a punto de hacer una travesura. De haber sabido lo que ocurriría más tarde, ninguno se hubiese reído.

Llegó a una habitación completamente desierta y a oscuras. Había esperado encontrarse con un cuarto polvoriento y lleno de trastes como cualquier otro sótano, pero no fue así. Aquel cuarto era bastante amplio y no había rastro de suciedad, a no ser que se contara el moho en las paredes. Lo más extraño, sin embargo, eran unas repisas enormes que iban del piso al techo, Ash pudo observar escaleras que indudablemente servían para llegar a las partes más altas. Estaban todas ordenadas en fila y llenaban una considerable parte de la estancia. El contenido era el mismo en cada una: filas tras filas de botellas llenas de un líquido transparente.

Finalmente alcanzó una especie de umbral sin puerta que lo llevó hasta una habitación con muchos barriles y un fuerte olor que él conocía bastante bien: alcohol, y provenía de todos esos contenedores. También había varias botellas dispersas alrededor que al parecer estaban vacías.

Su pie izquierdo chocó contra algo duro, bajó la vista y observó una caja que contenía varias de esas botellas que tanto abundaban por ese lugar. Pero eso no fue lo que lo alteró, fue la marca de una media luna negra en uno de sus lados. Quería decir que aquella caja estaba destinada a los enclaves, donde la ley seca seguía muy vigente.

 _Diablos,_ pensó.

Ash sintió como si le encogiera el estómago. Conocía aquella sensación y por lo general le indicaba cuando era tiempo de dar media vuelta e irse, ya le había salvado de varios aprietos anteriormente.

Tendría que encontrar alguna otra forma de hablar con Amber más tarde… Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde se había metido ella y por qué demoraba tanto?

Había vuelto a la habitación de las repisas y cómo si de una retorcida respuesta del universo se tratase, escuchó la puerta por la que había entrado abrirse.

Se volteó esperando ver la esbelta figura de Amber, pero no era ella.

Había procurado evitarlo toda la noche y ahora lo tenía frente a él.

Mason Silversmith y tres otras figuras se hallaban en la entrada. Ninguno de ellos se movió pero no hizo falta.

Ash se echó a correr e inmediatamente escuchó pasos detrás de él que iban a toda velocidad.

Su mente se puso en marcha, trató frenéticamente de encontrar una salida de aquella situación. Sabía que estaba en desventaja, necesitaba hacer algo…y rápido.

Se metió entre dos de las enormes repisas y una vez que alcanzó su extremo la empujó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

El sonido del vidrio estrellándose contra el piso, junto con algunos gemidos y expresiones de dolor le indicaron que su estrategia había tenido éxito.

O eso fue lo que le pareció hasta que sintió cómo otro cuerpo lo tacleaba y ambos aterrizaron en el suelo. Intentó quitarse al otro sujeto de encima con una patada pero descubrió que el peso de su contrincante le dificultaba moverse. Contuvo un grito cuando unas garras penetraron en su abdomen. Instintivamente colocó ambos brazos para protegerse el rostro y cuello; los depredadores siempre iban por la yugular… literalmente.

El agudo y punzante dolor de aquellas zarpas se extendió hacia sus antebrazos, pecho y manos. El joven lamia solo podía ver los brazos del hombre lobo como dos manchas difusas que subían y bajaban. Y entre la neblina de confusión que se había instalado en su mente trató de contemplar su siguiente movimiento.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo la repisa que acababa de mandar al suelo comenzaba a levantarse. Supo que tenía que hacer algo en ese mismo instante y solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Una explosión de energía, era la única manera en la que podía describir aquel truco que le había enseñado Morgead. Una especie de explosión concentrada dirigida hacia el hombre lobo que tenía encima. Las zarpas se detuvieron y el peso que le oprimía el estómago desapareció, el hombre lobo cayó hacia atrás.

Ash se lo quitó de encima de un empujón y retomó su huida.

Los efectos de lo que acababa de hacer se hicieron evidentes al instante. Notó sus fuerzas mermadas y una sensación de cansancio se propagó por su cuerpo. Se obligó a sí mismo a ignorar todo eso y seguir adelante. Consiguió cruzar hasta la habitación de los barriles, allí habían dos puertas, no tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigían pero eso era lo de menos. Entonces pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviesen con cerrojo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese así.

De todas maneras no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo porque sintió a uno de los guardias peligrosamente cerca. Una mano lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia atrás. No vio venir el golpe pero sí que lo sintió. El dolor comenzó en su nariz y se extendió al resto de su cara.

Ash se impulsó hacia adelante y chocó su cabeza contra la del otro sujeto. Eso bastó para el tipo lo soltara y él se tambaleó hacia atrás. No cayó al suelo porque logró a aferrarse a uno de los barriles y terminó medio sentado, medio parado en una esquina.

Un segundo sujeto se dirigía hacia él. Con su mano derecha palpó algo largo, duro y frío, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó y lo estrelló contra la sien de su rival; la botella explotó en una lluvia de vidrios rotos.

No supo quién fue el que se abalanzó sobre él –si el vampiro al que le había dado el cabezazo o el hombre lobo –pero en cuanto sintió el frío suelo contra su espalda supo que sus posibilidades de ganar aquella pelea habían disminuido drásticamente y eso que ni siquiera tenía muchas para empezar. La energía que le quedaba no era suficiente para otro ataque psíquico.

Usó la última arma que le quedaba, con el cuello de botella roto que aún sostenía, alzó su brazo hasta que ésta se hundió en algo. Escuchó un gruñido y sintió un líquido frío en las yemas de los dedos. La esperanza que le brindó aquella pequeña victoria no duró mucho, porque a continuación todo se volvió oscuro. Lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de la explosión de dolor que apareció en su frente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba difuso. Tuvo que parpadear dos veces para que sus ojos volviesen a enfocar y miró el lugar en el que estaba. Seguía en la habitación de los barriles, estaba sentado y tenía los brazos echados hacia atrás, alrededor de una columna –con las muñecas atadas. Los tres guardias a los que había querido evadir lo miraban como una manada de leones listos para saltar sobre su presa.

–Tuviste muchas agallas para venir aquí Redfern –dijo Mason, con esa voz profunda y ronca tan característica de él.

Ash podía oírlo pero no verlo, quiso buscarlo y descubrió que la posición en la que estaba no se lo permitía. De todos modos no hizo falta ya que por el rabillo del ojo lo vio acercarse. Al poco tiempo ya estaba frente a él.

–Cuando Amber vino a decirme a que estabas aquí casi no le creo –prosiguió Mason –. No pensé que fueras así de estúpido.

Así que ese había sido su plan, le había tendido una trampa y él no había tardado en caer. Se la imaginó en su habitación, frente a su coqueta admirando su perfecto reflejo con esa expresión de complacencia que tenía cada vez que sus maquinaciones tenían éxito.

–Vamos Mason,…no vine buscando problemas.

–Pues es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no lo crees?

Ash examinó la situación en la que se hallaba y no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que estaba jodido.

–Mira –dijo, usando el tono más conciliador que pudo –, solo vine porque quería disculparme, nada más.

Mason lo miró con una expresión divertida, como un padre que se entretiene con las fantasías infantilles de su hijo.

–Ya –replicó – ¿y para qué bajaste aquí entonces?

Abrió la boca pero no habló de inmediato. Tenía la certeza de que si le contaba que Amber había sido quien lo había citado allí, no le creería. Así que al final dijo:

–No es lo que parece, yo…

Apenas terminó la frase le entraron ganas de patearse a sí mismo por haber dicho la oración más tonta que pudo haberse ocurrido.

–Pues a mí me parece que alguien ha estado husmeando donde no debía.

Ash se estremeció, el tono de Mason había cambiado de casual a serio… con cierto deje amenazador. Le inquietaba pensar lo que esa frase significaba. Apenas tomó la decisión de escabullirse en aquella casa tuvo muy en claro que debía evitar a Mason, de lo contrario lo más probable era que le pusieran una bolsa negra en la cabeza, lo metieran dentro de una van, le propinaran una buena golpiza y finalmente lo arrojaran a lado de una carretera desierta, en retribución por lo que pasó con Amber. Ahora sin embargo,… ahora había visto cosas que no debía y estaba al tanto de que Mason introducía alcohol ilegalmente a los enclaves.

Las palabras de Josh resonaron en su cabeza: _Los que saben mucho nunca terminan bien._

 _Maldita sea Amber_ pensó. Sin duda ella debía odiarlo. ¿Podía culparla, después de lo ocurrido? La verdad no.

–No estaba haciendo nada –logró articular Ash.

–Me importa un bledo lo que estuvieras haciendo –dijo Mason–, fuese lo que fuese te aseguro que no volverás a hacerlo.

Eso no sonaba bien.

Necesitaba otra estrategia. Adiós Ash apaciguador.

– ¿Quieres apostar? –preguntó con el tono más altanero posible –. Soy un Redfern, ¿en serio crees si me haces algo mi padre se va a quedar de brazos cruzados?

La verdad era que, tras aquel viaje a Briar Creek, lo más probable era que Alder Redfern no se inmutara tanto si algo le ocurría, pero Mason no necesitaba saber eso.

–Tienes razón –Mason adquirió una expresión pensativa –, un hijo muerto enfurecería a cualquier Antiguo, pero uno desaparecido por el otro lado…sería más manejable, ¿no? –se puso en cuclillas de modo ambos estaban a la misma altura. Tenía los ojos tan duros como piedras –. Sé cómo hacer para que te desvanezcas y nadie nunca te encuentre.

–Me encontrarán –respondió Ash con una convicción que no sentía.

Mason se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas.

–Veamos; tu nombre no aparece en la lista de invitados, entraste aquí y no hablaste con nadie, excepto con el cantinero y el parlanchín de Josh, y sé que hacer para que ambos mantengan la boca cerrada. Nadie te verá salir, aunque el cómo entraste en primer lugar es un detalle del que tendré que encargarme más tarde. Así que no veo por qué alguien iba a relacionarte conmigo, no soy el único que te la tiene jurada.

En ese momento Ash odió a Mason Silversmith, lo odió tanto que quiso levantarse y agarrarlo pero sus ataduras se lo impidieron. Mason pareció divertido con aquel gesto. Volvió a ponerse de cuclillas y susurró:

–Buen intento –antes de ponerle una mano en la frente (que aún palpitaba por el golpe que lo había dejado inconsciente) y chocar su cabeza contra la columna a la que estaba sujeto.

Así fue como supo que estaba hecha de madera, por la sensación de ardor que le dejó el golpe en la parte trasera del cráneo. También notó el crujido que ésta hacía y entonces recordó el moho en las paredes, se preguntó quién habría diseñado ese lugar, alguien debería haberle dicho que no era buena idea poner madera un sitio húmedo.

Mason miró a sus guardias.

–Ya saben qué hacer chicos –revisó su reloj –, pueden empezar en veinte minutos.

– ¿Por qué no ahora mismo? –preguntó uno de ellos al que Ash reconoció como Bernie, tenía una mancha roja surcaba su oreja izquierda, de cuando le estrelló la botella en la cara.

Mason le dedicó al hombre una mirada cargada de desdén.

–Porque no quiero que sus gritos molesten a mis invitados.

Pero que considerado era.

Se fue sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Ash con esos tres hombres que lo miraban como a un ratón en una ratonera.

El tiempo pasaba con una asombrosa lentitud, como si cada momento estuviese congelado y poco a poco se derretía para dar paso al siguiente. El lamia no podía decir si eso era bueno o malo, porque por un lado resultaba tremendamente irritante y por otro, hacía parecer que le quedaba más tiempo del que en verdad tenía.

Los guardias parecían compartir esta sensación, estaban al otro lado de la habitación; uno se había puesto a fumar y otro se había sentado sobre un barril. El tercero; Bernie, tenía la vista fija en la pared y no paraba de mover el pie. Se preguntaba cómo pensaban deshacerse de él, tal vez lo arrojaran fondo del mar o a un abismo… o quizás no se tomarían tantas molestias y lo enterrarían en el jardín. En cualquier caso, ninguna opción era una forma válida de acabar sus días.

Trató de voltear la cabeza, lo que resultaba una tarea difícil con la posición en la que estaba. Pero sabía que si quería salir con vida tenía que hacer algo, así obviando el dolor en su espalda y parte posterior de su cabeza logró hacer girar a su cuello. Alcanzó a ver lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba a una escasa distancia de la esquina en la que lo noquearon, hasta pudo ver los trozos de vidrios de la botella que usó contra Bernie. Por el rabillo del ojo constató que ninguno de los tres guardias se había percatado de que se movía.

Bien.

Extendió las manos lo más que pudo y palpó el piso, sentía varios trozos de cristal pero todos eran demasiado pequeños. Después de unos largos segundos las yemas de sus dedos rozaron un trozo que más largo que el resto. Ash intentó atraerlo hacia él, pero apenas sí conseguía tocarlo. Si tan solo tuviese telequinesis en vez de telepatía, como las brujas. Siguió estirando los dedos y poco a poco, logró jalarlo unos centímetros hacia donde estaba.

Su mano se cerró sobre el pedazo de vidrio al mismo tiempo que Bernie gritó:

– ¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El joven lamia no dijo nada, permaneció silencioso y cabizbajo con los puños cerrados. Por suerte aquel trozo cabía en la palma de su mano.

Bernie lo examinó de arriba abajo y después se fue, no sin antes propinarle una patada en las costillas, claro.

–Quédate quieto –le advirtió mientras se alejaba.

Si tan solo hubiese sabido que desde el momento que le dio la espalda, el vampiro puso manos a la obra, frotando el vidrio contra las sogas de sus muñecas. El sonido de hebras rompiéndose no pasó desapercibido para los guardias pero para cuando lo notaron aquel ruido se convirtió en un chasquido y Ash sintió que la presión en sus muñecas disminuía y podía moverlas libremente.

Se puso de pie y retrocedió hasta la esquina que tenía detrás. Los guardias iban hacia él a toda velocidad. Solo tenía una oportunidad así que tenía que hacerlo bien. Juntó toda la fuerza que pudo y se abalanzó hacia el frente. El impacto de su cuerpo compacto contra la columna de madera generó un fuerte crujido. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba tumbado en el suelo y donde antes había estado la columna ya no había nada. Algo parecido al eco del crujido original sacudió la habitación, provenía de todas partes a la vez.

Ash vio cómo el techo se venía abajo.

Recibió golpes en varias partes del cuerpo pero se salvó de quedar enterrado bajo la lluvia de escombros como los otros tres. Había caídos sillas, escritorios y hasta una estantería de libros.

Salir por donde había entrado no era una opción, aquella montaña de materiales bloqueaba el umbral, solo le quedaba abrir la puerta que tenía detrás.

Giró la perilla y comprobó que estaba cerrada con llave. Quiso soltar una maldición pero en lugar de eso dejó escapar un sonido gutural y primitivo. Sintió la rabia crecer dentro de su pecho y supo que era mejor aprovecharla. Enfocó toda esa frustración en la maldita puerta y estrelló su cuerpo contra ella, al igual que había hecho con la columna. Las primeras embestidas dejaron la mitad derecha de su cuerpo adolorida, con la tercera la puerta se abrió de golpe; Ash perdió el equilibrio y se dio de bruces contra el piso.

 _Vaya noche_.

Se puso de pie y miró a sus alrededores; buscaba una sola cosa: una salida, todo lo demás era irrelevante. Por eso fue la vista de tres paredes grises, sin ninguna puerta ni nada, lo hizo sentirse como un niño que se topa con que no hay regalos bajo el árbol el día de Navidad.

 _No, no, no, no_.

Fue su único pensamiento.

Tenía que haber una forma de salir de allí. Tenía que. Se negaba a morir en manos de unos matones vulgares a cargo de un presuntuoso mafioso con aires de grandeza.

Examinó cada metro de esa habitación hasta que lo vio: un cuadrado medio escondido en una de las esquinas. Se acercó a él y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una tapa de madera, había acumulado tanto polvo que se confundía con el gris de las paredes. Ash la levantó; era la entrada (o salida, según se viera) a un conducto oscuro que se extendía hacia arriba; no podía discernir hasta dónde llegaba, lo más probable era que sirviera para transportar carbón cuando la casa fue construida y con la llegada de nuevas eras había caído en el olvido. Dejó caer la tapa y ésta se desprendió de lo que sea que lo había estado sosteniendo hasta ese momento y cayó al suelo.

Ash se quedó inmóvil en aquella habitación oscura y silenciosa; sabía que no permanecería así por mucho tiempo. Los escombros no mataban vampiros, arrojarles una repisa encima los había frenado por poco tiempo, dudaba cuánto los retuviera un techo colapsado. Tampoco iba a quedarse y averiguarlo.

Resignado introdujo primeros sus brazos y luego la cabeza en aquel negro hueco, el aire era polvoriento allí y le escocía la nariz. A su cabeza le siguieron su torso y finalmente sus pies. Avanzó por el conducto con las manos y pies pegados a las paredes; aquella actividad resultaba ridícula en apariencia y dolorosa en la práctica, todos sus miembros estaban tensos por el esfuerzo. Por no mencionar asquerosa, ese lugar estaba llena de telarañas y en más de una ocasión sintió unas patas pequeñas y finas deslizarse velozmente por sus manos, cada vez que pasaba tenía que resistir el impulso de sacudir el brazo puesto que no quería caer y tener que empezar todo de nuevo.

Aquella tarea fue algo así como un suplicio sin fin, parecía que ese estúpido conducto seguía hasta el infinto pero fue entonces que vio un cuadrado de luz sobre su cabeza y el hechizo se rompió. Hasta sintió que la vista de una salida le ofrecía algo de impulso. Felizmente lo tomó y lo usó para llegar hasta aquel marco iluminado, colocó ambas manos sobre él y se dio un empujón hacia adelante. Primero sacó la cabeza, seguida por el resto del cuerpo.

Aterrizó sobre unas baldosas frías. Cuando se puso de pie reconoció la cocina. Frente a él y sentado sobre el mesón de mármol estaba un chico, tenía la ventana abierta a sus espaldas y su brazo derecho estaba totalmente afuera, sosteniendo un cigarrillo encendido. Miraba a Ash con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de incredulidad. Sus miradas se trabaron por un segundo, tras lo cual Ash desvió la mirada y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera que sabía que estaba allí. También sabía que esa puerta se cerraba por dentro y la llave estaba escondida en un florero ubicado en uno de los estantes superiores. Lo recordaba todo porque esa había sido la ruta de escape que él y Amber utilizaron esa fatídica noche de Abril.

Después de aquella noche, cada vez que el incidente resurgía en la mente de Ash, apaciguaba el remordimiento diciéndose que no había sido culpa suya, que simplemente se habían dado una serie de circunstancias que nadie podía controlar y habían desembocado en un terrible accidente. Pero sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. No podía controlar el clima ni tampoco hubiese podido predecir la abundante lluvia que caería esa noche, esa parte era verdad, pero sí había sido él quien había propuesto tomar el coche y salir a pasear, él se puso detrás del volante y condujo a una velocidad que era más del doble de lo permitido, y finalmente fue él quien perdió el control cuando llegaron a esa curva, causando que el automóvil patinara y se volcara. También fue él quien entró en pánico y para evitar problemas, huyó del lugar. Amber no tuvo tanta suerte, los bomberos, alertados por algún humano que presenció el accidente, tuvieron que sacarla con las mandíbulas de la vida.

La vergüenza lo invadió al revivir todo lo que pasó esa noche.

Una serie de decisiones lo habían llevado a un acto despreciable y muy cobarde.

Ahora otra serie lo había obligado a derrumbar un techo y arrastrarse por un conducto viejo y oxidado.

¿O es que acaso todo lo anterior formaba parte de la misma cadena de eventos?

Ash no quería pensar en todo aquello, no quería pensar en nada.

Siguió su camino en modo automático, rodeó la casa hasta hallar el sendero por el que había llegado y caminó hasta la verja por la que entró. Al verlo Cooper alzó las cejas y los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

– ¿Pero qué…? –No terminó la pregunta – ¿Qué demonios pasó allí adentro?

Ash siguió caminado.

– ¡Ash! ¡Oye, contesta! ¡Ash!

La voz de Cooper se fue perdiendo a medida que él avanzaba.

Una hora más tarde se hallaba sentada en una acera, esperando. Cuando por fin divisó los faros del Fortuner se puso de pie, fue hasta el coche y se desplomó sobre el asiento trasero. Nilsson era el primero en toda la noche que no se mostró perplejo al verlo cubierto de una fina capa de carbón pulverizado, con buena parte de su ropa hecha jirones y un gran moretón en el hombro izquierdo que le asomaba por la camisa medio abierta. Posiblemente había a otros en peores condiciones.

El trayecto hasta la mansión pareció transcurrir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al entrar notó las miradas de los Amaneceres clavadas en él pero estaba demasiado cansado como para importarle o responder preguntas. Solo quería llegar a su habitación.

Alguien lo invitó a que fuese a la enfermería para que revisaran sus heridas pero Ash lo ignoró, no tenía nada que no pudiese curarse con una buena siesta, un baño y un par de días de reposo. Al llegar a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue dejar caer su adolorido cuerpo sobre el colchón.

A muchos le hubiese parecido curioso que él, un vampiro, haya decidido colocar su cama justo frente a la ventana, donde los rayos del sol le daban directo en la cara cada vez que amanecía. Pero eso a él no le importaba, lo había hecho porque así el cielo era lo primero que veía al despertar, y el cielo le recordaba a Mary-Lynnette. De hecho, en esos momentos, el firmamento era de un color azul eléctrico que se parecía un poco al azul de los ojos de ella.

Ash dejó que sus párpados se cerraran.

¿Algún día sería capaz de mirarla los ojos y confesarle todos los pecados que había cometido, como los de esa noche de un 4 de abril?


End file.
